All You Wanted-McLennon: Beatles AU
by Beatles-McLennon
Summary: Paul wasn't proud of the way he lived. He loved it sure but that didn't mean he was proud of it. It wasn't what he wanted, when he was younger the life he had now wasn't what he wanted. John was proud of his life. There was times when he didn't love it all at much but he was proud all the same. He was proud to get where he was, he reached his goal. He was living his dream.
1. Chapter 1

Paul wasn't proud of the way he lived. He loved it sure but that didn't mean he was proud of it. It wasn't what he wanted, when he was younger the life he had now wasn't what he wanted.

Paul McCartney was 6 when he, his brother, his mother and his father moved from Liverpool to Sheffield, he was 14 when his mother died and he was 17 when he moved to New York.

John was proud of his life. There was times when he didn't love it all at much but he was proud all the same. He was proud to get where he was, he reached his goal. He was living his dream.

John Lennon was 5 when he lost his mother for the first time; he was 18 when he lost her a second time. He was 19 when he travelled from Liverpool to Hamburg and he was 22 when he made it.

* * *

1964

Paul didn't like the club. The men were too grabby and the women were too slutty and Paul couldn't walk across the dance floor without someone trying to touch him. Paul supposed it was his fault in a way, Paul liked to show himself off but only when he wanted to and at first Paul honestly thought people would leave him alone when he didn't want attention but he should have known better.

He hated the clubs he played at but he was singing and making money and that was good enough for him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea John?" Ringo Starr hissed as he, George Harrison and Stuart Sutcliffe followed John Lennon in the dark streets of New York.

"Have some fun Rings, no one will be able to see us and I hate sitting up in that fuckin' hotel room for hours on fuckin' end." John hissed back with a wicked smirk.

He and his band mates were rugged up in thick coats and hats that shielded their faces. If anyone saw them then a riot would start. The Beatles were the star attraction at that time in New York, scheduled to perform on Ed Sullivan in two days everyone wanted a piece of them and John was sick of it.

So he and his Beatles brothers set off to explore New York and escape their chains. If just only for one night. John just wanted escape.

"Hey." Stu called. "There's a club."

"Ringo loves a club." George commented.

"Come of Richie." John pleaded. "Have some fun. It's for one night."

Ringo sighed and glared at John when the sarcastic man grinned in victory.

"Fine." Ringo grumbled but he smiled anyway.

"Nice place." John whistled as the four men walked through the door.

"Is it." Stu muttered as a woman in heavy make-up and slutty clothes winked at him.

"Apparently there's some gig on tonight." Ringo said leaning on the bar counter a drink already in his hand and half-finished.

"You mean Paul McCartney?" The bar tender asked.

"Is it?" John drawled uninterested.

"McCartney?" George asked feeling like he remembered that name from somewhere.

"Any good?" Stu asked.

The answer was drowned out by clapping and screams loud enough that John almost thought his cover was blown but as his head whipped around he realised people were flocking to the stage and screaming for a young man, maybe only two years younger than John, who stood on the stage with an acoustic Guitar and wearing tight black pants and a black coat with his hear gelled in an obvious Elvis style.

John turned his body fully to face the man and although his face was blurry John couldn't stop staring at it.

"This is a song called 'Yesterday'."

The young man smiled slightly before he began to play and when he began to sing John felt like his ears weren't working because he had never heard a pub singer sound that good.

"Shit." George muttered in awe.

"What?" John heard Ringo ask.

"Good song." George answered in the same tone.

John could hear Stu hum in agreement.

"Good guitar playing, eh Johnny?" Stu nudged him in the side but John didn't take much notice.

John was disappointed to see that not many of the women and men in front of the stage were really paying much attention to the song. They just continued to swoon and try and grab the young man by jumping on stage. John knew what the singer must have felt because he felt it nearly every time he sang.

Paul McCartney finished the song and he stared at the ground for a moment, trying to catch the eyes of all the hungry looking people staring at him.

And then he started to sing again. A slow, sexual version of 'Till There Was You' and that really got the crowd going. They screamed and cat-called and whistled and even though the young man on stage didn't look happy he did indeed look more confident than before, the crowds screams and shouts of praise sped him on.

"Careful of that boy, son." The bar tender touched John's shoulder with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"What?" John snapped defensively.

"He sleeps around that one, with everyone. Sings here and other clubs around New York, sleeps with someone then moves on."

"Why the fuck would I care?" John asked with clenched fists.

George stepped forward slightly knowing full well what John would do if the bar tender angered him.

"The way you look at him, same as everyone else does. Don't get in too deep son." The bar tender then laughed loudly and moved on further down the bar still grin.

"Fucking cunt." John whispered to himself.

"You alright?" Stu asked gently.

"I'm John fucking Lennon, of course I'm alright." John shot back with a forced grin.

He turned back to look at the stage and saw Paul McCartney winking and batting his eyelashes as he gathered money from the audience.

John honestly thought the young man looked at him but his vision was blurred when a young woman stepped in front of him.

"Oh my God." She swooned. "You're John Lennon."

Her eyes widened when she took in the other three.

"You're the Beatles, The Beatles in this club. Oh my God, oh my God-"

"I will give you anything to keep your mouth shut." John said quickly, not wanting their cover blown and their faces on more magazines than they already were.

"A kiss." The young woman batted her eyes and pursed her lips.

John sighed angrily and held the Girls shoulders and kissed her quickly.

"Let's get out of here." Ringo tugged on John's arm when he ended the kiss and the four Beatles walked briskly out of the club.

John turned his head around and tried desperately to find the young man who sang that song-not Till There Was You but that Yesterday, if he actually wrote that song John was jealous because it was bloody brilliant. But John couldn't see him. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Paul walked out of the club briskly with his eyebrows furrowed in shock. Was that John Lennon he had seen? The Beatles? No, it couldn't have been because they were supposed to be in their big hotel room not some club in the New York night.

Paul only hoped it was them because….well they were The Beatles, biggest band in the world and of course Paul was a fan.

"Hey fag." A voice called and Paul felt a shiver up his spine. He slowly turned around and gulped at the sight of a muscled man leering at him.

Paul had been in New York long enough to know not to talk back to people like that so he turned around and started to walk away.

Paul felt like that was a good plan until he heard footsteps following him then a strong hand garbed his shoulder. Before he had time to react Paul was pinned to the wall.

"What-get the fuck off man." Paul yelled and thrashed around violently but the muscled man had a strong grip on his shoulders and pushed him harder into the wall while he laughed.

"Shut up." He growled and pushed leg in between Paul's thighs.

"No!" Paul yelled and tried to kick the man but he smashed his lips on Paul's silencing the younger man.

"What was that?" Ringo asked upon hearing a loud sound as he and his mates walked out of the club, he stopped and tried to listen again.

"What?" Stu asked.

"Thought I heard something." Ringo shrugged still trying to listen for another sound.

"What?" George asked.

"Well I don't know do I." Ringo answered back.

**"Fucking stop!"**

"Ok yeah I heard that Rings." John added as he heard the shout and looked around.

"Where'd it come from?" Stu asked.

George strained his eyes in the darkness as he thought he saw something in the distance. A clump in the darkness soon turned into two figures, one thrashing in others hold as they were pinned painfully to the wall near an alley.

"Fuck." George muttered and hit John on the arm before running to the scene.

George knew what it looked like and he wanted to do something good. Being famous was fine but he wanted to be a good person too.

John followed George once he saw what George had seen and the other two Beatles quickly caught on and ran to catch up with their friends.

Paul felt the strong man being pulled off him and without even thinking he leant down the wall and fell to the ground and took large intakes of breath as he wiped his mouth violently.

He wrapped one arm around his waist and looked up. Paul felt a gasp escape his lips and his eyes widen to the size of saucers when he was face to face with John Lennon. John Lennon was kneeling down and staring into Paul's eyes and Paul felt like he was dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul's tongue felt like led, he couldn't speak. John Lennon's face was staring back at him and he couldn't say a word.

"What the fuck! Let go of me you fucking cunts!"

Paul finally ripped his eyes away from John's face to stare at the man who had him pinned. The larger, possibly older man was trying desperately to get out of the arms of three people Paul knew….Well he didn't know them but he heard a damn lot about them. George Harrison, Ringo Starr and Stu Sutcliffe were trying their hardest to keep a hold on the angry man and once again Paul was too shocked to speak.

"He wanted it!"

That caught Paul's attention. His face burnt red and he stood up, he ignored John Lennon's attempt to hold him back and he glared darkly at the man.

"I wanted it?! Fucking bullshit! That's a load of shit and you know it! I don't even fucking know you!" Paul yelled. He hated people and he hated this city and right now he hated his life and what he did and how people treated him and he hated ever-fucking-thing.

"You want it from everyone else." The man sneered with a disgusting grin that made even John's skin crawl.

"Hey!" John yelled. "Shut up you fucking creep and get outta here." He threatened and Paul was surprised at how scary the Beatle sounded.

"Or else." George added in a tone just as scary as Lennon's.

Paul's eyes skimmed over the faces of Stu and Ringo and they looked downright scary, all four faces did. They looked like they had seen hell and they couldn't be bothered dealing with a man like that.

"Go." John said and something in his tone made the man's eyes widen and he quickly wriggled out of the three Beatles grips and ran away. Paul felt a smile tug at his lips. He rubbed his hip and winced as he felt a bruise.

"You alright?" George asked as he stepped forward. His face was emotionless but his eyes were soft and caring.

"I'm fine." Paul said. He plastered on his best smile and beamed at George. He was thrown off when George only narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you-"Ringo's question was cut off by Paul laughing.

"You're the Beatles, the actual Beatles. The haircuts an' all, that's-you-why the haircuts?" Paul laughed and rubbed the back of his head and laughed again.

Ringo smiled faintly at Paul's obvious attempt to change the subject and get the attention off him.

John watched the young man and he noticed the fake smile and the fake happy tone in his voice and John felt like that Paul McCartney would have been the best in front of cameras because he obviously knew how to put on a smile and it was a beautiful one.

'Beautiful? What the fuck?'

Beautiful…Really? John felt both angry and confused at that thought.

"Hey-"John reached out a hand to tap Paul's shoulder but he was cut off by a man in a suit calling the bar singers name.

Paul's head snapped to the side, he stared at the older suited man until he spoke again.

"Pullin' four at a time, eh?" The man teased and John watched as Paul's face quickly turned red at the comment.

Stu raised his eyebrow at that. He glanced at Paul and gave him the once over, he was wearing tight clothes and from all the comments that had been thrown Paul's way and what the bar tender had said Stu clearly knew why that man had thought he could push Paul against a wall and expect to get what he wanted. Stu didn't think it was right but he knew why such a man would think that.

Paul stuttered but whatever he was going to say was cut off by the man.

"We need one more song, got a late crowd. Come on McCartney, hurry up and I'll pay ya more!"

Paul couldn't even look at the four Beatles as he nodded slowly and walked back to the club. He felt ashamed and cheap as he was so easily won over by the mention of money….The Paul wasn't as ashamed, he felt angry. If those Beatles judged him then they could go fuck themselves, they didn't know about working for money or going without food. They didn't understand a damn thing.

John watched the young man walk about and he expected his head to be bowed down but the young singer held his head high, John had to silently praise that because he knew that feeling, staying strong when all you wanted to do was yell and scream and John had no idea how long Paul had to face all those fucking things people said to and about him but something in his eyes told John he didn't want to know.

"Let's go before someone sees us." Stu tugged on John's arm. Stu knew that look in John's eyes, the look that clearly screamed interest. John Lennon was interested in some bar singer? Some bar singer that always happened to be a guy…..Well it was certainly weird and complicated to be true.

* * *

"Are you still thinking about that singer?" Stu asked the next day when he walked into the living room of the hotel the band was staying at, seeing John was lying on the couch with a deep, thoughtful expression.

"What?" John snapped.

"That singer." Stu repeated. "Paul McCartney. Didn't you hear that bar tender? He's trouble. Sleeps around more than you did in Hamburg."

"I'm not fucking queer." John snapped. He stood up and clenched his hands into fists as he glared cruelly into Stu's face.

"Of course you're not." Stu teased with a sneer.

"Listen, John." Stu's voice grew softer and his eyes more gentle as he smiled at John. "He's just some singer and some bar that sleeps with people, nothing special, and nothing out of the ordinary. We'll be performing on the Sullivan show on the 9th and then after a few days when we leave New York you'll forget all about him, ok?"

John narrowed his eyes, he knew he shouldn't have felt the need to defend that McCartney guy but he did. What right did Stu have to say that? Like he knew Paul, like he knew what that look in Paul's eyes felt like. At the same time what right did John have to think he knew what Paul was feeling? Maybe John just wanted someone to relate to and Paul was strange enough, mysterious enough that John felt like he was different enough to be similar to him. But right at that moment John pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he glared at Stu, he wasn't queer, he didn't want to fuck Paul McCartney. He didn't fancy some bloke he just met….Stu wasn't always right.

"Fuck off Stu; God-just leave me alone. I have a fucking wife, I'm not queer."

Stu sighed and walked back into his room. He didn't want to sound like a broken record; he didn't want to repeat himself even though he knew John wasn't going to listen to him the first time….or the time after that. John clearly fancied Paul or at least would, John being that interested in someone so quickly it only ended in fancying. For John's sake Stu hoped for once John would be normal and leave the club singer alone.

"John, where the hell are you going?" Ringo's voice cut through John's messed up head of thoughts.

"What does it look like?" John snapped.

"It looks like you're trying to sneak out of the hotel room." Ringo crossed his arms and raised a single eyebrow.

"Oh." John looked down at his thick coat and hat and at the open door and shrugged sheepishly with a grin. "Yes, it does look like that doesn't it?"

"You're an idiot. Why?" Ringo knew why, God he could see it in John's eyes as soon at that singer singed that 'Yesterday song.

"I-Fuck you Ringo, you know why." John's eyes screamed at him for help and who was Ringo to deny his friend.

"It's 10 at night you fool." Ringo shook his head.

"You'll help me thought, I know you will." John grinned. He knew Ritchie well enough to know the short blued eyed drummer would help him no matter what.

"Guess you'll be needing my help too, eh?" George seemingly appeared in the door way to the corridor. He grinned at John and Ringo as he leaned on the door.

"Not really." John said.

"Coming anyway." George said.

"Gettin' Stuart?" John asked.

"Let's just go, that shit will bring us down." George rolled his eyes. No disrespect to Stu, he was one of George's closet friends but the man was a hard-ass and tended to go by the rules too much for George's liking. He was a Teddy boy at heart, he needed adventure.

"Or tell Eppy." Ringo added.

"That's that then." John announced. "Let's go."


End file.
